Broken Seal
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: Man Artemis, your ancestor was a jerk! The long awaited rewrite of Mind Breaking! Longer chapters and a better plot! Thank you TLC!


Hi there all of my loyal fans! You may have seen this story before but I've decided to re-write it because my writing ability has gotten much, much better since this story was first thought out. (Not to mention that I now know where this story is heading.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Sorry no funny joke about it or stupid rhyme, I just don't own it.

A/N: YES! The Lost Colony has been released and might I say it was AWSOME! I read it in a day and a half and loved every second of it! I'm sorry to those of you who have not read it yet. I will try to keep all spoilers to a minimum but I can't make any promises.

Now that my ranting is over with we can get to the important stuff like blowing up my mind trying to re-write this story for your amusement.

* * *

**Haven**

Foaly had been going through old LEP files and old documents of the past to find out if there was anything in there that he could use to invent something helpful or if it could help with latest LEP cases going on.

Four Trolls nearly seen above ground, illegal human video disks being seen in Haven, and to top it all off there were nearly ten fairy sightings by one bird watcher, all at the same time!

None of this ever happened when Commander Root was in charge and he nearly got his hooves chopped off for saying so.

While absently thinking about this he opened a file. A very old file. A file from Frond's reign. He was about to close it when he skimmed over the first paragraph accidentally and decided to keep reading.

The file described six mystical beings created by Frond and his most trusted warlocks. These beings were created in the shape of humans, their bodies taking on the size and shape best suited to handle the power that was bestowed upon them.

The file goes on about the powers; each being has control over a different one. The powers were given to them to keep balance over nature but something happened that Frond never anticipated.

One of them fell in love.

Frond created the beings without feelings. Feelings would get in the way of performing their duties to their fullest capacity and so, when this one fell in love, they were all locked away and are currently being held somewhere in Haven.

"I have to see this." Foaly said as the file opened up a map to the location of these beings.

The map was of old Haven and so Foaly digitally over lapped a more current map over it and pin pointed exactly where the creatures would be.

They were sealed in the middle of Police Plaza, right under Frond's own nose.

**St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen**

St, Bartleby's had just let the students out for vacation and Butler was watching the screaming, laughing, shoving brats race to their cars so that they can go home, vegetate and completely forget everything that they were forced to learn while attending school.

He leaned against the car, knowing that Artemis liked to wait until most of the kids had been carted home so that he wouldn't get trampled. After about fifteen minutes of waiting he saw his young charge exit the building and make his way over to the car, ready to go home.

On the way home Butler questioned Artemis on his last few weeks of school and Artemis filled him in on the events that led up to his final hours of school.

Then Artemis started to question Butler about his parents. Apparently they were going on a vacation of their own, to catch up on "all the time his father wasted being a grouchy, over-worked businessman."

"Well," Said Artemis. "That will most certainly give me time to work. I haven't been able to get anything done with-!"

Artemis was cut off by a rock. Said rock flew through the window, shattering the bullet proof glass and nearly striking him in the side of his head.

Butler jumped, the rock flying into his shoulder and nearly dislocating it. He picked up the rock which was no bigger than Artemis's fist.

Another one flew into the wind-shield of the car, and right through out the other end.

Butler got out of the car and hid behind the door. He looked around until another rock dented the roof. This one had come from the right so that is the direction he looked.

High upon a building (he got his binoculars out to make sure.) There was small girl, no older than Artemis, swinging her legs and throwing rocks at the car.

"There is no way…." Butler started but was cut off as the rock the girl had just thrown swerved around the car and struck him in the head, knocking him out cold.

**Section 8**

Holly was led into the Section 8 building, passing all of the security scans on her way to see Commander Vinyaya and Foaly. She recalled the phone conversation she had had not moments before.

It was 5:30 in the morning and she was having a nice dream when she was woken out of it by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered drowsily.

"Hello, Holly?" Foaly said, sounding a little panicky.

"No," She answered. "I just live here in her house and eat all of her food, what do you want Foaly?"

"We need you at Section 8 now." He said, not even a sarcastic laugh first.

Vinyaya was seated comfortably on a couch in Foaly's new, state-of-the-art lab running her fingers through her thick mane of white/silver hair when Holly walked in, yawning and looking for all the world like she was going to strangle the first thing that says anything about her half-assed attempt at combing her hair.

"Nice to see you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." Vinyaya said sarcastically.

O.k. maybe the _next_ one that says something.

"So what's the big emergency?" Holly asked, stifling another yawn.

"Take a look at this file." Foaly said, handing both Holly and Vinyaya a print out.

"I remember this story." Vinyaya said, looking as bright as the morning sun.

"You've heard about it?" Foaly asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes," She replied. "I have. I remember it very well. My mother used to tell me this story to help me fall asleep at night."

Holly nearly smacked Foaly then and there.

"You woke me up for a bed-time story?"

Ironic.

"No, this is one of the oldest files still stored in the LEP archives. It explains about Frond and six creatures." Foaly explained.

"The story is about creatures that took on human forms and walked among man. They were each given different powers to harmonize the world but they were locked away." Vinyaya continued for him.

"So what happened? Why were they locked away?" Holly asked, following along with the folder.

"One of the creatures fell in love with a human, which Frond considered a threat. So, he locked them away."

"So, why are we reviewing this?"

Both females turned their attention to Foaly who was fiddling with the maps.

"After I read the story I found this map that showed exactly where the creatures were hidden. After over lapping a modern map I found that they were locked away in an old style sewer like system that ran under the big statue of Frond in the center of Haven."

"So? You want us to go there and check the area out?" Asked Holly.

"No, I did that already." Foaly said, scratching at the ground with one of his hooves.

"So?" Holly urged him on.

"When I got there I found the vault had been opened."

Vinyaya and Holly both looked at each other nervously.

"But it hadn't been open for long because the creatures were still there. I stress the _were_ part because they aren't there anymore." Foaly said, and just to prove his point more he turned around to show them a huge singe mark on his lower back.

"So they really are real?" Vinyaya stated, almost with a child-like wonder but still with an air of refinement.

"So, you want us to find them right?" Holly asked, hoping for some above ground action.

"Exactly!" Foaly said. "And I know right where they'll be headed!"

Holly almost couldn't believe it would be this easy. "Where?"

"They will be headed for Artemis!"

**Middle of the Street**

Artemis watched as his former body guard as he crumbled to the pavement before being hit in elbow by a rock, his elbow cracked unpleasantly but didn't break.

He scrambled out of the car and beside Butler, crouching there until the rocks swerved after him.

"How is this happening?" He asked himself.

He just barely managed to duck before another rock nearly hit his head. He looked around for any sort of cover until he saw what looked like a condemned building, once used as a law firm judging by the sign. He had very little time to think about it, he really wanted to drag Butler along with him but knew that if he tried they wouldn't make it very far, Artemis's physical condition what it is, so he decided to try and duck for cover and hope that whoever it was that was attacking him was going to concentrate on pelting him instead of finishing Butler off.

He ducked around another car parked nearby and waited just long enough to hear the rocks breaking through the doors on the other side before running again, staying close to any walls he could before ducking into the ally and, hopefully, out of sight.

The girl on the roof stood and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, giggling slightly. She brushed off her short tan dress and pulled a short piece of her bangs out of her face before jumping off of the roof and onto a large boulder that had been waiting for her. From there she jumped onto another one then onto the roof that Artemis had hid behind.

She peered over the edge to find Artemis giving himself a quick once over for any broken bones or anything else that may hinder him finding away to escape.

"Don't worry," She called down to him in a teasing tone. "I don't believe there was enough force in any of my rocks to break anything, yet."

Artemis was startled by the voice and quickly turned and looked up to see the brown haired girl, smiling smugly at him from atop the roof.

"Who are you?" Was the first question to pop into his mind so it was the first thing to pop out of his mouth.

The girl giggled a little bit and jumped down from the roof.

Artemis nearly cringed as she fell fast and hit the ground but to his astonishment there was neither a crunch, nor a splat.

The girl landed gracefully on her feat, a mere inches from Artemis.

He backed up, making sure that there was enough room between them so he was out of arms reach and making sure that there was nothing blocking himself from the rest of the ally, incase he needed to run which he had a suspicion that he might in a bit.

**Above Ground, Somewhere Over Ireland**

Holly was enjoying her flight above ground more than she had in a long time. It reminded her of her job in the L.E.P Recon and she began to miss Root again when she heard Foaly in her helmet.

"You'll need to hurry and track him down quick, I don't even want to think about what might happen if those creatures find him before we do."

Holly wanted to spit at Foaly for ruining her flight but knew he was right and followed the directions the map in her helmet was giving her.

A few moments later she was hovering above a deserted street. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except no one was driving on the road, there were rocks every where, and the unconscious body laying flat on the road.

Upon further inspection Holly found the body to belong Butler and she quickly dove down next to him and unshielded.

"Butler…." She said, trying to grab his attention. "Butler, wake up."

Butler groaned a bit, trying to will himself into consciousness when Holly decided to give him a little help. She placed her hands on the side of his head and willed her magic to heal the wound there. In minutes Butler was awake and looked ready to take on a full grown troll (though it's not recommended).

"Where's Artemis?" Was the first frantic thing that came out of his mouth.

"He's around here somewhere that's for sure." Holly said, checking his location with her helmet.

As soon as she said that there was a slight rumble of the Earth under their feet.

"That isn't a good sign." Holly muttered to her self. "We have to find Artemis, now!"

They both broke off and started to search the allies until Holly found him, standing a few feet away from the young girl who attacked him who was floating slightly above him, standing on a large boulder that glowed a feint tan. They seemed to be talking about something but Holly was too far away to make it out.

"All I can tell you," Holly could hear the girl saying as she inched closer. "Is that your ancestor had us all locked away for a very long time."

"How do you know it was my ancestor? If you truly have been locked away then it would be rather difficult to keep track of something like that." Artemis responded, catching site of Holly when she came with in three feet.

"Because I can sense your magic. You are very new to it, I can tell, because you aren't very good at hiding your signature."

Artemis looked very curious now and Holly could tell that he was about to ask a whole lot of questions which, in Holly's opinion, is a thing best left for later.

She un holstered her newest issued Neutrino and aimed it at the young girl and said, "Don't move," in her most authoritative voice possible.

The girl giggled again and, without looking, willed a slab of rock up, out of the ground, right under Holly's feet. Holly, as a result, was flipped into the air and landed on her stomach. She looked up just in time to see the rock slab fall back into the ground.

"I'd stay in that position Miss." The girl said. "It was a good try though. If I hadn't sensed your magic nearby you'd have totally gotten me." The girl finished with a giggle and said, "Now then, why don't we just finish up here."

She raised her hands up willing her magic to travel through the ground and under Artemis's feet but before the Earth could react to her magic her concentration was blown by a pair of large arms wrapping around her and holding her in place.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Butler asked, holding the girl who was so taken off guard she forgot about magic completely and began to thrash.

"I'm fine. A bit curious though. Holly, what is she?"

Holly got up from the ground and brushed her self off, replying, " Before we get into that I need you to concentrate on the magic you told me you didn't have and will it into her."

Artemis was about to ask why but was cut off by Holly who predicted his reaction. "Just do it."

Artemis had to concentrate hard to find what little magic he still had left inside of him from his trip to the demon island in limbo but eventually he found it and then had to concentrate on sending it to the girl who was thrashing all the more.

Suddenly she stop struggling physically and was using her own magic to try and force Artemis out but was failing due to the massive bear hug she was receiving from Butler.

Her eyes then snapped open and she stopped struggling all together. Her eyes glowed tan for a few seconds but it faded and she passed out.

**Fowl Manor**

The girl was resting on a couch in one of the many studies scattered about the manor while everyone else sat in a chair.

Holly had just finished explaining about the creatures and that they would be hunting Artemis when Butler spoke up, "So, if these creatures want Artemis dead why did we bring her back here?"

"She can't hurt him anymore, and it's that power that makes these things so hateful toward him."

"What power, I thought I just took some basic fairy magic in the tunnel." Artemis said.

"We aren't sure what you got in that tunnel Artemis. It could have been fairy, it could have been warlock, but it also could have been anything else that passed through the tunnel at the time. But that's not why you have that kind of power over these beings. It's always been there but you never had the magic to make it work."

"How did I get that power?"

"Foaly's been doing research on that and when he last checked in he said that it might have been passed down through your family since Frond's reign. You see, Frond was the one that created these creatures and since they took on human form he gave the power to seal them to ten different humans. Most of the other bloodlines have died out though and yours is one of the two remaining."

"What about the other blood-line," Butler asked. "Won't they be hunted down as well?"

"Not likely." Foaly's voice chimed in from the helmet in the middle of the table. "Sorry that took me so long by the way, I ran into Vinyaya and was giving her the latest. Anyway, the other bloodline will most likely be left alone because they don't have any magic. Originally humans didn't need magic to activate that power but it has thinned out so much over the years that it's almost impossible to use without some from of a jump-start."

As the group was taking this all in the girl stirred from her position on the couch. "What, where am I?" She the only thing that she could think of to say after looking around a bit.

"My home," Artemis replied simply.

The girl stared at him for some time before seemingly come to a realization. "I've been sealed."

"Yes," Foaly stated. "You have."

"Where are the other creatures?" Holly asked, in no mood to place nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." The girl said in good humor.

"You don't seem all that upset that you won't be able to kill me anymore." Artemis stated.

"Oh, trust me, I am, but there's no sense crying about it. I actually had no problem with you in general. Just the fact that you carry the same blood as the snot that got us sealed in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?" Foaly asked, getting ready to type all the information down.

"As you probably already know we were sealed because one member of our group fell in love with a human. This human was your ancestor. He would sit under one particular tree every morning and this elemental would meat him there. One day though she saw him sitting under that tree with another woman. This broke her heart so bad that she went out of control and destroyed three cities before we could get her sedated."

"Man Artemis, your ancestor was a jerk." Foaly said.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Your name is Artemis?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"That was your ancestor's name then." The girl giggled again and that made Artemis think of Juliet.

"So, what's your name?" Holly asked, in a slightly better mood now that she knew a little bit more about the legend. The more we know the easier it'll be to seal all of these creatures, Holly thought to herself.

"Terra," She said. "You know, like, Earth. I chose that name because that's my element if you hadn't figured that out already."

"You chose your own names?"

"Yep, all except for Aether. Artemis chose that name. I meant the ancestor Artemis."

"So what are all of your names?" Butler asked.

Terra put up six fingers and counted everyone by name, "There's me, Terra, then there's Aether, Hijou, Mizuki, Ombra, and Blanca. And all of the names are connected with our powers. Terra means Earth."

"Aether is the name of the Greek God of the upper skies." Artemis said. "So that means that her element is Air."

"Hi is the Japanese word for fire and Ou I believe is the Chinese word for a female phoenix." Butler said. "Fire…."

"Mizu is Japanese for water." Holly said. "So Mizuki is Water."

"And Blanca is Spanish for white and Ombra is Latin for Dark." Terra finished. "Light and Dark."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully, and then he asked, "Is there anything else we would need to know about them?"

Terra looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged and said, "Well, it might help to have some background." She then shifted in her seat and looked around guiltily. She obviously didn't want to betray her own but felt it best to prepare Artemis and the crew. "Each one's nature some what matches their element. Hijou is stubborn and wild. She is easily the most emotional of all of us and tends to over do things when she wants attention, which is always. She is also the only on other than Blanca that can conjure her element. The rest of us use our magic to control what is already there.

"Aether is very childish. She has no care for anyone except those that are very close to her. She is rarely taken seriously but be very careful. She may not appear it but she is strong.

"Mizuki is… well, Mizuki is a mystery, let's just say. I'm still not sure about him. He's the only male out of all of us and is a mad genius.

"Blanca and Ombra always work together. They can communicate silently and attack together. It's nearly impossible to separate them but it will be crucial to do so if you do encounter them. Also I would encourage you to keep your shadow with in your eye sight at all times when Ombra is around. She can use it against you."

Terra finished by adding, "I'll help you as much as possible because I have to but it will be up to you to seal them or the fighting wont end."

There was a knock at the door and every one in the room jumped. Butler got out of his seat to answer the door to find that it was only Juliet with a tray of tea and other snacks. Everyone sighed and relaxed as Juliet came in and set the tray down.

"Why's everyone so tense?" She asked as she took a seat next to Holly and looked at Terra. "Who are you?"

Holly filled Juliet in on the goings on of the situation, explaining that they may need her help in protecting Artemis.

"Man Artemis, your ancestor was a jerk; no wonder these things want you dead." Juliet said after hearing the tale.

Artemis rolled his eyes again and got a snicker from Terra in response.

As Butler was preparing Artemis's tea just the way he liked it something crashed through the window and passed Artemis; barely grazing the tip of his nose.

The thing fell to the floor and ignited into a ball of flames. Juliet put it out as quickly as it caught as Terra jumped up in front of the window just in time to get tackled by something else crashing through.

This second something was slim yet muscular with piercing red eyes and bright red hair that was caught in a pony tail and stuck out at odd ends. This something also wore a black Chinese style dress with gold frog fastenings and a slit up each side; lined in gold. Also decorating the dress was a pattern on the back; a circle with a large colorful bird resembling the peacock. The Chinese phoenix. Her black pants were made of silk and very nearly took on the shape of her slim legs and stopped just above her simple shoes.

This something, Artemis guessed, had to be the fire elemental Hijou.

Terra struggled under the weight of her once ally; kicking and clawing at the arms on her shoulders.

"Let me up!" She screeched as her aura; which was now visible to Artemis, flared and a rock broke away the rest of the window as it flew through and hit Hijou on the back of her head and sent her flipping over Terra.

Artemis by now had moved to a safe distance in order to give him a safe space to think in. But, as Hijou was rolling out of the way of another flying rock she rolled right into Artemis, knocking both of them over.

As she was getting up to attack Artemis another rock came flying at her. Her fist caught on fire and she made a punching motion at the rock which sent to ball of flame from her fist and into the rock which was then blown apart by the force of the blast. Though it was now in pieces it still flew at her and wrapped around her like a snake made out of rock.

Hijou, now immobile was thrashing and releasing huge blasts of flame which was burning the carpet and the ceiling, leaving black marks.

As she was struggling Terra moved next to Artemis, her hands out stretched with the effort of keeping Hijou bound.

"Hurry up and seal her the same way you did me before she escapes." She said, keeping her voice low so Hijou wouldn't be able to hear them and fly into a rage.

Artemis concentrated on sending his power to Hijou who was growing weaker by the second, having used a lot of her power already. He could feel her power mixing with his and could also feel when her power spiked; Hijou having caught on to his plan.

He was nearly forced out when Hijou caught on but Holly sensed that he needed help and added her magic to his to help boost his power. When that happened Hijou was weakened so much that from there it was easy for Artemis to take over and seal her powers.

Terra released Hijou who flopped to the ground in exhaustion. Artemis moved carefully to her side to see if she was alright but when he did that she got to her knees and released a fire ball at him which stopped inches from his face and redirected itself at her. She flew back and into the couch from the force of the ball and feinted.

* * *

How was that for an action packed re-write. I not only fixed the plot but I also fit what in the first version was two chapters into one big chapter! This ought to keep you kids busy while I write up chapter two! 


End file.
